Deviluke Or Bust
by Asha'man of Fire
Summary: The galaxy holds many strange wonders, and after being teleported to a strange world, home Rito will have to discover them in order to make his way home.  A differnt kind of ToLoveRu fic. Rating subject to change.


The young man known as Yuuki Rito has lived a very troublesome life. Although he lives in a regular house, the rooms that defy time and space notwithstanding, his house guests are anything but normal. They consist of three young alien girls in their teens, and a sister who may or may not have inappropriate feelings towards her brother.

If that wasn't enough, those aliens are princesses, and he is engaged (sort of) to one of them.

And let's not even start on his love life. How many girls are in love with the boy? Enough is enough already. Sheesh.

Anyway, the boy is loved by many women, and is on his way to be king of the galaxy.

Many stories have been told of him getting closer to the women in his life, as they all fall deeper in love with each other. That Momo is even trying to starting a harem for him, as you do.

However, this is a different type of story; some things will be the same yet others will be vastly different.

Let us explore a different type of To Love Ru story, shall we?

* * *

The red haired boy stared at the object two feet in front of him in horror. The formerly smooth, gleaming white metal was black and twisted, the invention, one of Lala's, was broken beyond repair, having exploded upon its first use.

Yuuki Rito was not alone, however.

When he finally looked up to inspect his surroundings, he found himself surrounded by people, some staring at him in a mixture of curiosity and worry, while others passed by with barely a glance in his direction.

"Hey, are you alright?" a child finally approached him. Except that the child was not human. None of the people around Rito were.

The alien crowd around him was made up primarily of people covered in thick, coarse orange fur; all of them looked large and imposing, and the inexperienced teen couldn't tell if they were male, female, other or simply genderless. To his eyes, there were almost no differences at all. They didn't wear clothing, simply walking clad in only their fur, and their faces all had large noses and vertical mouths. Rito couldn't see any eyes or ears at all.

That wasn't to say that all the aliens were the orange ones. Mixed in were a variety of others, some looked reptilian, blue scales gleaming in the odd light; others had a human appearance, except they had four spindly legs that scuttled along.

The buildings looked more grown than built, seamlessly growing from the tough dirt beneath them. The buildings were not tall, the highest only two storeys, but the colour changed the higher up you looked. Brown at the bottom, and slowly transitioning into dull green, before finally transforming into silver at the top.

The sky was different from what Rito was used to as well; instead of the blue sky and white cloud, the sky was yellow, the sun tinged red, and the all the clouds were pink.

This was undoubtedly an alien world.

"Hey! I asked if you were alright!" the orange furred child asked again, snapping Rito from his almost frantic investigation.

Rito's eyes snapped to meet the child's, and he couldn't help but fight off the urge to stare.

Alien beings had become a daily occurrence in his life, but most of the ones Rito had met or interacted with were human looking or disguised as human, so seeing something so different was still a shock.

However, instead of answering the child, Rito turned to look at the broken teleporter in despair. "What has Lala gotten me into this time?" Rito asked himself humourlessly.

* * *

A/N: Rito is a bit OOC in this little bit, but that's casue of shock. I'm looking forward to trying out this unusual To Love Ru story, as Rito explores the galaxy. sort of. And yes, it will still have the ecchi humor and Trouble. but with this i want to explore the different cultures, technology, biology etc. I'll gladly take ideas, and I hope to not completely screw this up and bore you.

Thank you.

Also, a quick note regarding my other stories. My computer suffered a failure recently, and while the data still exists, I haven't got it back yet; some stories got lucky and survived in cyber space. Others, like Level 5 and my To Love ru stories weren't as lucky. I'll be honest, there wasn't much, but there was still some. I'll try to update Sleep Over this month, so look forward to that.


End file.
